


Sing For Me

by Beelzebumons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Emphasis on how loud Link is bc we all know he fuckin is, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uh Sidon calls Link a slut ill just warn you, but hey link likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebumons/pseuds/Beelzebumons
Summary: Link always had a difficult time keeping quiet, and it doesn't help that the Zora prince is so fond of his voice.





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> whats up im pretty late on Initialize Me, stuff has been happening but i swear 2 god i will get it to you  
> anyway in the meantime enjoy this short pwp i wrote this summer lol im still so nervous about posting literally anything on here

Link doesn't think he's ever been in a situation this embarrassing before.

Well, not counting that time Sidon had found him in the guest room of the palace, his hand shoved down his pants and his back arched over the water mattress. How had Sidon been able to enter anyway? It was likely that he had knocked, and had taken Link's uncontrolled hums of pleasure as a permission to enter. While it had been embarrassing, it hadn't been such a problem in the end - Sidon had come over to him, joining him in his activities as he helped him finish.

That was how it had all started; The prince's interest had been sparked ever since. And if Link really thinks about it, he would say it must be his voice that attracts him, his noises when he tries to muffle it. Sidon had done many things to draw out these sounds from him, but today they've made the choice of going even further. Link had been prepared for it, had trained many times, but it was _impossible_ to expect what was awaiting him.

Sidon is _huge_ , and he's rough. The way the prince fucks into Link as he pulls his hair has his voice leaving him in loud moans that could be heard by anyone passing right by Sidon's room. Sidon knows this, he _knows,_ yet it still looks like he tries his hardest to get them noticed by some guard. The walls weren't soundproof, and that much was known.

"Link, Goddesses-" Sidon groans, reaching to slide two fingers between the Hylian's parted lips. It only muffles his voice, or makes it sound even better to Sidon, Link doesn't know at this point. "We could get caught, with the sounds you make."

Link sucks onto his lover's fingers, humming around them sultrily as Sidon's other hand squeezes around his thigh. It's true, they could definitely be heard like this; But does Link even care at this point? Probably not. Sidon being in his private quarters with him meant they were allowed to do anything they wanted.

But truth be told, Link can't help it. He's always been loud during sex, though he's sure there has never been a time like _this_ before. The sounds he makes are ones he can barely believe are actually coming out of his mouth, rolling off his tongue with such ease when Sidon is pounding into him at a delicious pace and hitting right against the Hylian's sweet spot.

He's going to go absolutely crazy.

Sidon's large hand is reaching under, lifting up his trembling thigh and spreading him open even more - Link didn't know it was even possible. And while there's a strain in his legs, the sensation feels new, incredible, so much that it earns Sidon a string of breathless moans that Link can't help but let out from an open mouth as Sidon's fingers escape him. The Hylian's head throws back against the pillows, leaving his neck exposed in an attempt to send a message to the prince.

"Perfect, my Link," Sidon whispers, his voice a low but shaky thing that rumbles inside his chest. He's definitely not as loud, though Link still loves to listen to him whenever he can even hear him through his own shameful, whorish panting. "You- ah, sound perfect, you _feel_ perfect-"

The praise has Link melting, dripping with warmth and clenching around him. One glance with passion-filled eyes is thrown at the prince while he grits his razor-sharp teeth through the intense pleasure that Link's tightness brings. He bends down at last, assaulting his small lover with an ardent kiss that lights a thousand sparks inside the Hylian's chest alone.

"Mmh-" Link's muffled voice still echoes through the room as his legs twitch around his prince's back. Sidon's tongue reaches deep, almost fucking into his throat and eliciting a few tears in the corner of Link's eyes. Sex has _never_ made him feel this good before, and he doesn't want it to stop, ever-

"You _slut_ ," Sidon whispers through his teeth as he pulls away, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva onto the skin of Link's bitten neck. The Hylian lets out a sinful sound in response, his previous expression turning into a smile as his body rocks against the bed with each of Sidon's thrusts. "You love it when I fuck you like this, don't you? Do you want everyone to know how good you feel?"

Link nods, biting his lips until they mark. The feeling Sidon's claws digging into his skin adds itself to the rest of it, giving him the roughness that he loves so much.

"Sing for me, love," the prince growls, holding Link's jaw between two fingers to open up his mouth. The Hylian does so, obeys like always to please his prince, letting his sounds fill the room and perhaps even further away.

He doesn't know how he manages to sign through this. _Harder_.

"What do we say?" Sidon asks, the grin on his features intensifying. Link aches for his teeth to sink into his skin once again, to make him bleed against the sheets and to eat him up. He shudders at the thought, briefly brushing the skin of his neck before signing again.

_Please_ , _please Sidon, fuck me harder-_

The moan that escapes him is once again one he has no time to hold back. The electricity plays at his fingertips when he yanks at the sheets under him, and the prince is looking down at him, his pupils engorged and his lips parted.

"Try one more time, my precious little slut," he replies, spreading Link's legs impossibly wide with fingers pressing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. How cruel.

_Your highness,_ Link signs as best as he can through his mind's haze. _Please give me more, please, I'll let you come inside me-_

His cock twitches when Sidon accelerates his pace, thrusting hard to make Link lose his mind entirely. There's nothing else but Sidon in Link's world right now - Sidon's scent, Sidon's taste and Sidon's lengths deep inside him. His eyes are filled with unshed tears, blurring his vision as his back arches. Another much louder moan drips out of his mouth, and despite the noise he's making, he's sure he's heard footsteps right outside the door of Sidon's chambers.

Someone has _definitely_ stopped in their tracks in the hallway. There's no way to know who it is - probably some guard, but he can't stop the sounds from leaving his lips. Sidon has gone as silent as possible though - which is honestly unnerving - and he throws a glance at the locked door.

"It seems like we have company," he whispers, looking back at Link with a full, teasing grin. Oh, those teeth would look so perfect with bloodstains on them -

Link's head is snatched back from the clouds as his heart leaps into his chest, not expecting it when Sidon slams his hips against the Hylian's own once again _._ He draws the air out of him as if it were his job, forcing a breathy moan to escape Link as he cranes his head against the pillows. Goddesses, he's never felt so good before - and his prince is looking down at him with the darkest eyes he's ever seen on his perfect features, bending down for Link to meet his lustful gaze.

"I want to taste you, Link," Sidon is breathing out, quietly enough that only Link's voice will be audible through the door. It's unfair, but Link can't exactly think or protest at the moment, not when Sidon is hungrily licking at his teeth in front of him. "Will you allow me?" He asks, his irises stretching out and his fingers twitching against Link's thighs.

Of course he will, there's nothing he wants more than this. Link nods as vigorously as he can, tilting his head to the side to leave room for the prince's mouth. The person behind the door hasn't left yet - it's something he barely thinks about when Sidon is tantalizingly licking at the soft skin of the base of his neck, still marked from their previous nights together.

Link is throwing his arms around Sidon's neck, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. Sidon's breathing is heavy over his skin, burning him up to the core and shooting a jolt of excitement through his body. And he can barely believe the sounds he's making when the prince's teeth poke at his skin - they dig in further, finally breaking it as a low growl resonates inside Sidon's chest.

And Link is _whimpering_ at the sudden sting, only sighing in some sort of relief when his prince's warm tongue swipes across his skin. He sucks up the droplets of blood with pleased hums that just sound like music to Link's ears at this point. And the heat pools into his lower half while Sidon pounds into him desperately faster, the overwhelming warmth dangerously rising through his body and reddening his face up to the tip of his ears.

His legs feel numb. They go with the flow of Sidon's movements, kicking back every time Sidon rocks his hips forward and hits a sweet part of Link's body. It feels like he knows every inch of him by heart by now, already knowing how to turn him to mush.

"Come for me, my Link," Sidon grunts as he pulls his mouth back, licking the blood off of his razor-sharp teeth. Link's breathing grows heavier with every second, his body filled with need for a release that would leave him numb for hours. He bites at his lower lip when large hands are pressed harder onto his thighs, the tips of Sidon's claws digging into his flesh.

And with a few harder thrusts, Link is arching his back, curling his toes against the sheets. His hands search for something to grip at while a torn moan escapes his flushed lips, and he comes, his release spraying over his abdomen and painting him like a pretty canvas. The satisfaction of seeing stars has him smiling weakly against his lover's scales.

Despite his own loudness, he hears his prince's voice whispering gentle words of praise, still fucking into his oversensitive hole. "Such a good boy for me," he sighs through his teeth, caressing his thighs softly as Link catches his breath in his throat. Pitiful sounds are dripping out of his lips, his hold on Sidon's shoulders weakening with each second that passes.

He hears footsteps again. This time, they seem to lower in volume as they go - the person behind the door is finally leaving. It's about time; Why did they have to stay for so long? Whoever it was, Link hopes he won't have to cross their path anytime soon.

Sidon's breathing is erratic, his grin fading away as he stares at Link through half-lidded eyes. And Link can tell he's close - he clenches around him with the last of his strength, earning him a breathy moan from the prince.

_Inside me, please,_ Link signs, his breaths shaky from the overstimulation. It only takes a few more thrusts until a low groan resonates inside Sidon's chest, and Link nibbles at his collarbone to imitate his gesture; Sidon finally comes, his teeth hovering above the fresh bite mark and deliciously filling Link up just like he asked.

A few moments pass between them while Sidon steadies his breathing, pulling out of Link with extreme carefulness. The fact that they had managed to fit his two cocks inside is still beyond them, honestly, but Link is pretty sure he's never had a better experience before.

"Oh my," Sidon utters, his gaze worried as he looks into Link's eyes. His pupils start to retract to a somewhat normal size. "I got carried away again, didn't I?" He asks, something he does quite often. It's fine though - He would always be careful in the beginning of it. Link is the one who mostly asks for his prince to give in to his roughness.

Link shakes his head with a smile, his muscles relaxing against the mattress. Sure, he's a right mess but he wanted this, he _begged_ for it, didn't he? He doesn't think he could be more pleased with all this, with what they have, whatever it is. Sidon bends down, offering a gentle kiss to the shorter man's reddened lips.

When he parts from him, Sidon's expression changes. His previously soft eyes turn wide, pupils narrowing into thin lines as he turns to look at the door. "Link, it seems like we've been heard," he says, as if the realization had only just settled in.

_We have,_ Link replies, his eyebrows raised. _Well, mostly me, probably._

"Oh, everyone is going to know what we were doing," Sidon continues, putting a hand to his face with a sheepish smile. Sidon knew _exactly_ what he was doing while he was pounding into Link this hard though, the smug bastard - the Hylian gives him an incredulous stare, one that's soon replaced by a sly grin that lights up his features.

_They're all going to be so jealous._


End file.
